Everybody Hate's Me
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. ¿Qué tenía Lucy que ella no?, ¿Por qué todos le recriminaban su amor hacia él?, ¿Por qué la hacían a un lado? No lo sabía, nunca lo supo. Todo iba perfecto en su vida, hasta que en la preparatoria tuvo que aparecer la rubia, y de un momento a otro todos la odiaron por haber sido la primera en la vida de Natsu. —Nali & Nalu.


Hola sexy gente. Aquí viene la única loca que sigue escribiendo cosas Nali xD Me siento discriminada ;_; ¡Y de nueva cuenta a lo Angst!

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**EVERYBODY HATE'S ME".**

¿Por qué tanto odio hacia su presencia?, se pregunta una y otra vez. Todavía no encuentra una posible respuesta.

¿Acaso hizo algo malo?, ¿No es buena persona?... ¿Qué tiene ella que Lucy no?

Todos los días es lo mismo, el mismo maldito cliché. Debió haber cometido una atrocidad en su vida pasada para recibir ese trato, quizá simplemente Dios la odiaba, también.

Quizá su amor por el Dragneel era prohibido, un crimen sin perdón... ¿O no?

No lo sabía, no podía saberlo.

_Vive con dudas, como una villana._

Cada día de cada semana de cada año siempre recibía regaños de parte de los chicos y chicas de su grupo, por el simple hecho de hablarle a Natsu repitiéndole que no era de su propiedad, que era de _ella_. De Lucy.

¿Y ella qué? También era una persona, también poseía sentimientos, ¡también podía enamorarse!

No era la culpable de que Natsu fuera tan buena persona, tan irresistible ante las mujeres, tan deseado… y tampoco fue a decirle a la Heartfilia en la cara que se enamorara de él, así como lo hizo ella. No tenía la culpa de nada, absolutamente nada.

_Vive con inconformidad, como una villana._

¡¿Por qué le prohibían su amor entonces?!

Ella vivió junto al peli rosado, ella se crio junto a él, ella fue su mejor amiga de la infancia, siempre habían estado juntos y todo era perfecto. Y luego, al llegar a la preparatoria tuvo que aparecer de la nada Lucy y ¡pum!

Se gano el odio de los demás, de un momento a otro.

Era injusto.

_Vive odiada, como una villana._

Ella no odiaba a Lucy, ni tenía nada en su contra. Sabía que la rubia compartía el mismo pensamiento, y aun así, con su simple presencia pareciera dispuesta a arruinarle la vida. Una vida que no podría pasar junto a él, porque al parecer no era suyo, nunca lo fue…

Se repetía a diario que no debía dejarse afectar por sus "anti-fans", pero era casi imposible, cuando tenía que mantenerse alejada y dejarle la vía libre a la nueva favorita del salón. Cuando tenía que ver como su amado le sonreía a otra y no a ella, cuando notaba que poco a poco la hacían a un lado hasta quedarse en un rincón, excluida de los demás, sola.

Completamente sola… Ni siquiera recibía el apoyo de sus hermanos, ellos también habían caído bajo el encanto del "Nalu", palabra formada con las iníciales de ambos chicos.

¿Qué no debería ser Nali?, ¿Dónde quedaba ella entonces?

_Vive sola, como una villana._

Solo como una vieja amiga de la infancia, una que a pesar de su sincero amor no pudo conseguirlo, a pesar del tiempo. Lisanna no aceptaba eso, ¡no quería aceptarlo!

Pero… no podía hacer nada si nadie quería que su amor floreciera, no podía hacer nada si todos la odiaban, por haber estado antes que Lucy y no al revés.

No podía hacer nada más que sonreír falsamente y fingir que todo estaba bien así. Que siempre debió ser así. Natsu y Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia… por siempre juntos. Y ella, Lisanna Strauss, por siempre odiada, y tragándose todas sus lágrimas hasta la tumba.

_Vive triste, como una villana._

Después de todo Lisanna era la "mala del cuento", y los malos no lloraban, no tenían el derecho de hacerlo... menos ella, porque al parecer, era la peor de todos. Por el simple hecho de amar… y ser correspondida tiempo atrás…

_Muere en silencio… como una villana._

**#FIN**

* * *

Drabble surgido de mi odio hacia los fans indiscutibles del Nalu que dicen que Lissy es la que quiere joderle la vida a Lucy con su presencia respecto a Natsu cuando en realidad es al revés :I

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
